Ignorance
by Terezic
Summary: James just came from mission from Japan and yet he is ordered to save life of a girl he has not met before, or has he ?...Well it is a bit more complicated than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

"Vica!" sounded femine voice from downstairs. "Wake up or you'll be late!"

Blonde turned to her side. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and groaned as she yawned. She looked straight ahead to see her lime green alarm clock standing on her nightstand.

7:05

7:05?! Vica shot out of her bed, running straight to the bathroom. She has overslept. How could she..., oh god this was so 'unvicalike'. That has never happened to her before. Wait, but it was not her fault, the alarm, it hasn't rung. I will toss it out the window. She threatened in her thoughts as she spitted the toothpaste to the washbasin. She glared at her reflection in the mirror and sight. Another boring day at school. Perfect.

She opened her big wardrobe and took out her favourite grey skinny jeans and pink short sleeve top. Something was telling her that she should be wearing comfortable clothes today. She put on her clothes with unusual speed and let her long blonde locks falling freely on her shoulders. She took her shool bag and ran down the stairs.

"Bye mum!" yelled Vica heading right towards the front door.

"Sweetheart!" shouted Mrs Mccarthy to her teenage daughter from the kitchen," and what about breakfast!?"

"I have no time mum, I don't want to be late," Vica shouted back to her mum, putting her jacket on.

"But I've made eggplant pancakes," her mother protested.

Vica mimicked the act of vomiting, twisting her face in disgusted grimace. Really? She hated her mother's infamous eggplant pancakes. It had really unhealthy green colour with purplish edges and it smelled like sweaty clothes, not mentioning the horrendous taste. Vica shuddered with disgust at the thought.

"Sorry mum, I got to go!" she said taking her keys and slipped them into her pocket. "See you later!" she shouted, shutting the front door behind her.

She took a deep breath, sweet flowery scent filling her lungs. Spring was her favourite season. Warm sun rays were stroking her face, but the breeze that brushed her long hair off of her shoulder was fresh and it sent shivers down her spine. Those were the first days of March. Nature was slowly warming up, but cold wind and chilly nights reminded her that winter was not over and that snow could still come. She tighten her grip on the school bag placed on her back and walked along the driveway, away from her family's house. It was a big villa. She lived there for as long as she could remember with her parents. Her father Hugh, a tall man with short dark hair and big green eyes, was a very wealthy man, who owned a water company. However she rarely saw him these days, because of his work. He left early in the morning, came late in the evening and shut himself in his office. He was trying to expand his company into some African countries, which were in need of water, because there was a lack of water supplies and even that little water they had was polluted. Vica's mother Sarah, a pretty woman with shoulder length brown hair and piercing green eyes, was a financial manager in the SMBC, which was one of the biggest banks in London. Vica loved her mother more than anything. She was there for her daughter even when she had a lot's of hard and important work to do. Sometimes it seemed to Vica as if her mother was trying very desperately to substitute the both parents. Not just herself, as a mother, but Vica's all-the-time busy father as well.

At the end of the road she turned right, and continued along the line of family houses. Her ways to school were quite lonely; because her best friend Bethany lived on the other side of the city, she had noone to walk with her. Occasionaly her mother would drive her and wish her a beautiful day, but Vica prefered to walk, even the fact that she was alone was not bothering her anymore. She could clear her head or revise the currirulum for her classes; but when she was little, she used to be terrified of walking to school on her own, she used to think that someone would kidnapp her, throw her inside of a big black car and drive away without her seeing her parents ever again.

Suddenly a big black car stopped on the road near her and she couldn't help but realize that it looked exactly like the one from her childhood nightmares. A man got out of it and was walking right towards her.

It was a slim and tall man, with broad tapered shoulders and a narrow jaw. He had a spiky black hair and dark piercing eyes which were framed by thin brows. A dark stubble was matching his tan complexion.

"C-Can I help you?" Vica asked her voice shaking. He said nothing and continued in getting closer. She felt her heart missed a beat,... or maybe more when she noticed her worst dreams were coming true.

She took a few steps backwards, but the man was faster. He grabbed her with his strongs hands, one over her mouth and the second around her stomach. She was trying to scream, but it was useless, no sound came out of her shut mouth. She was kicking her legs to all directions in a hope that she would hit him, but he was too strong. Suddenly she felt a cloth being pressed to her face. With every breath more and more of a sharp smell entered her lungs pressing out the remaining oxygen. She felt her knees buckle and her vision was getting blurry, soon after, she fainted.

The man looked around to assure himself noone was watching and lifted her limp body with unexpected ease. He carried her to the trunk of his car, tied her hands and put a bag over her head. Then he closed her inside. He himself sat on a driver's seat and took out his cellphone from inside the pocket of his leather jacked. The man dialed the first number in his contact list and waited for an answer. It came immediately after the first ring.

"Done,"

he said and ended the call without another word.

Mrs Mccarthy was just cooking dinner - Sautéed chicken with olives, capers, lemon and spinach salad. It was one of Vica's favourite meals and Mrs Mccarthy wanted to surprise her daughter. She wanted her family to spend at least a short time together, while she didn't spend more than 5 minutes with her husband nor her daughter. All of them were very busy these days. She was sad about it. She glanced towards the window, it was getting dark and non of her family members was home, yet. It was nothing surprising considering her husband's amount of work, but it was not typical for Vica. She was usually home at 15:00. Mrs Mccarthy was getting scared. She realised that she can call her daughter's best friend. And with that thought she grabbed her phone and found the girl's phone number.

"Hello?" asked girlish voice after short time of ringing.

"Conney? It's me Mrs Mccarthy. Is my daughter with you?" she asked with hope in her shaky voice.

"N-No, why? She is not at home?"

"No," said Mrs Mccarthy now scared to death because her hopes didn't fulfill," I thought you two were somewhere together, because she is usually home at this hour."

"I'm really sorry Mrs Mccarthy, but Vica was not in school today... I thought she has flu or something," said Conney," she mentioned something about headache yesterday."

"Is she skipping classes Conney? If yes, you better tell me!" said Mrs Mccarthy rather angry.

"No, she has never..." started Conney, protecting her best friend." She would never skip single one. We usually meet on the way to school."

"I believe you Conney,... and sorry for interupting you." said Mrs Mccarthy quietly, all the horrendous scenarios playing in her head. What might have happened to her?

"Mrs Mccarthy, please call me when she arrives." Conney pleaded after a short pause.

"I will," said Mrs Mccarthy and ended the call.

Mrs Mccarthy was sitting in sofa crying. Suddenly door opened and her husband came in. He knew something must have happened when he saw his wife running towards him, tears running down her red face. She must have been crying for a while now.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at his wife worriedly.

"V-Vi-c-ca, she didn't come home yet." said Mrs Mccarthy grabbing her husbands suit tightly in her hands.

"It's Ok darling, I assume she just... stayed with her friends for a bit longer." Mr Mccarthy tried to calm his wife down.

"No-No, she didn't. I have called her friend already." sobbed Mrs Mccarthy loudly.

Mr Mccarthy stood in shock. His eyes widened, he was trying to come up with something. His wife laid her head on his chest and he was trying to calm her down, stroking her hair gently. They where standing there for a bit longer when he finaly find his voice.

"I'm sure she is alright, she went for a walk. You know she goes to forest when she needs to clear her head. And with headphones in her eares she have probably lost track of time." he was not sure about things he said, but it was the only way to stop Mrs Mccarthy from crying her eyes out.

Mrs Mccarthy tilted her head to look to her husband's emerald eyes as he managed for a weak smile.

Trrr-Trrr,Trrr-Trrr

Phone rang. Worried parents ran towards it. It was not Vica's phone number, but Mr Mccarthy picked it.

"Vica, is that you?"

"Not really," said cold masculine voice," but I know exactly where she is."

Mr Mccarthy gave his wife a frightened look. Finally, he gathered up his courage.

"What do you want?" Mr Mccarthy asked automatically, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

The man laughed," I like your enthusiasm. "Yes, ...sure there is something I want in exchange."

MrMccarthy took a deep breath before saying, "... What is it?"

rewritten chapter 1, hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I do not own James Bond, just idea.

* * *

Vica yawned and glanced at the clock. Two minutes and her class will be finally over. She was exhausted and couldn't wait till she get home and take a nap.

'Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'

"Yes," Vica whispered. She stood up, took her bag and headed out from the school.

Conney caught her in the doorway:" Hey, wait for me!"

Vica turned:" Sorry, I forgot. I just can't wait to get home."

"Ok," said Conney and hugged her friend," see you tomorrow."

"Yea, see you," smiled Vica.

Conney waved at her for the last time and turned, because she lived on the opposite side of the city.

Vica sighed and headed home. She put on her headphones and slowly walked along the road. When she was in the half of her way suddenly big black car stopped near her and tall bald man with no neck, reminding her a gorilla, got out of it.

"C-Can I help you?" Vica asked her voice trembling.

She took a few steps backwards, but the man was faster. He grabbed his big hands around her, one on her mouth so she couldn't scream and second around her stomach. She was trying to scream, but it was making no sound. She was kicking her legs to all directions in hope that she will hit him. But he was strong and carried her to the trunk of the car and closed it.

It was darkness everywhere, she was in shock. She couldn't breath nor move. Vica must took few deep breaths to realize what had just happened. Tears started to stream down her face and only one thought was on her mind.

_I was kidnapped._

_..._

James was sitting in the restaurand. He was playing with his fork chasing peas on a plate. After all he did, he didn't feel satisfied with himself. M always acted like his mother, mother he didn't remember from his childhood as much as he wished. Maybe that was the thing why her words were burning him deep inside his chest. James didn't believed her words about too-many-killed, he knew deep inside that it was right, those men hadn't been innocent, but somehow when she tells him it wasn't, he doubted himself.

"I'll pay," James raised hand slightely when young waitress passed by him.

"Sure", she said and in a second she was back with receipt.

James paid and gave her a small smile. He left the restaurant and drove to the luxurious part of the city to the garage of one of the flats. He lived here for as long as he was working for MI6, but he wasn't spending much time there. Just between the missions and that could mean 2,3 somtimes 4 weeks and then he was gone again. He didn't call it home at all.

James opened the door and faced big elegant room with leather seats and few paintings... but nothing colourful, nothing cheerful.

"I'm home!" he shouted to the empty apartment and waited for a while.

But no answer came, James just smirked sadly.

_Of course. What was I expecting?_

He shook his head as he answered himself. James threw his bag to the corner of his bedroom and put his clothes off. He needed to wash of the guilt. No, he didn't feel guilt for killing so many people ...he felt that way because he hadn't killed them more.

_Bastards, _he smirked.

Only swim in the cold water in his private pool could help him sort his thoughts and clean his head.

...

"Hello?" asked girlish voice when she picked her ringing phone.

"Conney? It's me Mrs Mccarthy. Is my daughter with you?" asked worried voice in the phone.

"N-No, why? She is not at home?"

"No," said Mrs Mccarthy now scared because her hopes didn't fulfilled," I thought you two were somewhere together, because she is usually home at this hour."

"I'm really sorry Mrs Mccarthy she really is not here," said Conney. Now she was worried too.

"Is there something I can do?" she asked after long pause when Mrs Mccarthy didn't say anything.

"No, no thank you Conney, I will call you if she come," said Vica's mother now sobbing.

"Ok," said Conney and ended the call. She was worried about her friend but still hoping that she just,... she just went for a walk.

Mrs Mccarthy was sitting in sofa crying. Suddenly door opened and her husband came in. He knew something must had happened when he saw his wife walking towards him crying.

"What happened?" he asked shocked.

"V-Vi-c-ca, she didn't came home yet." said his wife grabbing his suit.

"It's Ok darling, she just stayed with her friends for a bit longer." Mr Mccarthy tried to calm his wife down.

"N-No, she isn't. I had called her friend already." sobbed Mrs Mccarthy loudly.

Mr Mccarthy stood in shock. They where standing there for a long time without moving. He in disbelief stroking gently his wife who was crying to his chest.

Trrr-Trrr,Trrr-Trrr

Phone rang. Worried parents ran towards it. Mr Mccarthy picked it.

"Vica, is that you?"

"Not really," said cold masculine voice," but she is here with me."

Mr Mccarthy gave his wife a frightened look. He gathered up his courage.

"What do you want?" he asked the man automatically with strong voice.

Mysterious man laughed slowly:" I like your enthusiasm. Yes, ...sure there is something I want for exchange."

...

James got out of the pool when his cellphone rang. He walked slowly towards the table where it laid and he picked it. James didn't need to bother with saying a word nor introduction, because woman voice spoke emediately.

"007, we need you at headquarters. A girl had been kidnapped. Mr. Mccarthy's daughter."

"I'm on my way," said agent wearily and dressed. He had no idea who was Mr Mccarthy,... but at least it sounds a bit familiar in his ears. In five minutes he was sitting in his car driving to MI6.

_This time it is deffinitely a record_. He thought sarcasticly for himself while driving the car. He had thought it was bad last time when he went on the mission the next day after he came from one. James sighed, _it is an occupational hazard. _But when he was thinking about it, he slowly found out he didn't understand. Kidnapping was not typical for his job description. He usually was chasing bad boys, getting informations, spying, killing... not saving of course he saved some lifes by killing bad people, but he was never ordered to save a life directly.

James knocked on the door and without waiting for the answer he opened them.

"So, what do we know?"he asked looking straight at M.

"Girl named Vica Mccarthy, age 16 was kidnapped, we suppose, on her way back home from school." said M seriously.

"Did the kidnapper contacted the family yet?" James continued giving questions.

"Yes, he wants Mr Mccarthy to cancel his candidacy for senator and five million dollars in banknotes."

"Typical," said Bond silently for himself.

"Why do you need me here, if he is willing to negotiate?" asked James uncertainly.

"You know perfectly well 007 that even if kidnapper got what he wanted, he would never reliese the victim." said M unpatiently," they sell them as white meat."

"Yes Ma'am, I do," said James ,"but I still don't understand why police didn't get this case.

"Because we have suspicion that it might be

Daniel Greyden behind it." said M firmly.

"Greyden?" James looked straight at her and folded his arms across his chest," and why would he probably do such a thing?"

"We think that it would be very useful for him to blackmail candidate for senator. Because one of Mccarthy's promises in his campaign was to bring more help to people in Africa, like medicine and water. And as you already know 007, Mr Greyden is selling water in Africa at a high price and Mccarthy wants to give it to them for free. Greyden would lose very much money if Mr Mccarthy won the."

James was thinking about it for a while. It really did make sence.

"But he is well-heeled yet, why would he want five million dollars from the family?" he asked curiously.

"To humiliate Mccarthy, maybe something else... That's why you are here Bond. Save the girl and find out what is he up to." said M.

"Where is he?" asked James.

"The call was located to come from Italy. You are leaving with the next flight." said M standing in the doorway and left the room.

Q gave him his gun and equipment he will need and Bond was ready to leave the country and go on the mission again.

* * *

If you like it ,review and I will post next chapter.

If you'd like to guess how it will continue, please feel free to write to review.

I'd love to read your guesses.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sorry it took me such a long time, but finally, new chapter is here. I don't own James Bond characters you recognize.

* * *

Sitting in the plane again James was reading the italian dictionary looking for some useful phrases and to kill a bit of a time. He glanced at his watch. It was midnight and that means he will arrive to Roma in two and a half hour. That was plenty of time to have some sleep.

He woke up emediately when the plane touched the ground. He was not surprised when there was a car waiting for him outside of the airport. MI6 has people everywhere. James sat to black aston martin. Does M want to compensate me that I couldn't have free time after Japan? James smiled for himself. Well, she secceeded. James switched on the navigation. He tapped 'Le Grand Hotel' into it and drove where the femine voice ordered him. In fifteen minutes he arrived to big building, which was lightened so much that it could be seen from miles away. James stopped in front of the big entrance door above which was big sign 'Le Grand Hotel' and stepped off of the car.

"Welcome in Grand Hotel, Sir. May I park your car?" asked tall boy dressed in bright red uniform in strong italian accent.

"Sure," replied Bond and threw him the keys.

The boy obviously wasn't expecting it, because he nearly dropped it when he awkwardly caught it.

Magnificent hall seemed to James like luxury castle. Big crystal chandeliers on the ceiling.

'Ding' James pressed little bell on reception table.

Short young lady came to greet him.

"Good morning, Sir. What can I do for you?" she said in tired voice.

"I would like one bed apartment, please." said James smiling at her.

"Ok," she tapped something to her computer," we have that one. What's your name?"

James hasitated, but then said:" Brannt, John Brannt." He lied, because he decided it would be better not to tell his real name when Greyden is in the same hotel as he is. It would be easier to save and then hide the girl.

Woman smiled and handed him the keys," It's room 432. Would you like a help with your luggage, sir ?"

James glanced at one bag in his left hand and looked back at her:"No, thank you," he took the keys and went up the staircase to find his apartment.

He was walking slowly on the second floor when he heard familiar voices. James pressed against the wall and glanced behind the corner. Tall man with pale face, short black hair, dressed in luxury white suit was walking towards the lift with one bodyguard on his side and the second was just shutting the door of apartment number 128. It was him, Greyden. Some business to do Daniel? Where can he be going in this night hour? thought James for himself. When the dook of the lift closed James ran downstairs, his bag still in his hand. He caught the men in the hallway. They were walking towards the restaurant. It was 3 in the morning, but restaurant was full of noble people chatting and drinking alcohol.

...

Vica was exhausted sitting in the corner of big apartment room, she still couldn't believe what happened. She knew she was in Italy, she supposed it was Rome because of all the headlines on the airport. She was shocked and frightened about what will happen next. She was with those seven men for more than 12 hours and they still haven't told her what they want from her or from her family. Maybe they want to sell me as white meat or prostitution. She shivered on that thought.

After several minutes she stood up and walked quietly towards the big window. She opened it and cold night breeze blowed the tears from her cheeks. She looked down on the darkened street. When Vica saw that great height, she immediately refused the thought of trying to climb it down or to apartment below. She closed it and walked silently on her toetips towards the door of her prison. She slowly pressed her ear against it. Vica heard masculine voices talking behind it.

"Are we going to bring her back home after they do our requests?" asked first one.

"No, of course not. I suppose that Greyden wants to sell her." said second one.

It seemed to Vica that there were only two of them. Where are the others? she thought. She was so curious that she nearly forgot to be frightened.

"But, didn't Greyden say that he will bring her back to her family?" said first man.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, of course he didn't mean it." said second man in disbelief."Gosh you are so stupid Romel."

"I'm just asking, Dave," said Romel," I want to have it clear."

"Hope you get it." said Dave angrily.

Vica slid to the floor, her back pressed to the door. They called my parents and they are blackmailing them. She thought, her heart beating so fast it may jumped out of her chest. But it doesn't matter, they won't let me go.

Someone burst the door on her room open and kicked her out of the way as she was pressing her back against it.

"What were you doing?" asked man hardly looking at her suspiciously.

"Just sitting," murmured Vica not looking at him still pressing her back against the nearest wall.

Man obviously didn't believe her words, but he knew she won't tell him the truth so he closed the door again.

Vica sighed. She put her head to her hands and started sobbing quietly.

...

James was sitting behind his table very close to Greyden's, curious. However he was alone, his gorilla's were standing outside the restaurant like guard dogs glaring suspiciously at everyone who looked at them. Greyden was obviously waiting for someone, but who? This question was answered imediatelly when black haired man with dark complection in white robes sat across Greyden behind the same table. James was sure he must be Arab.

"Good early morning Mr Hassaah," said Greyden in husky voice.

"Good morning Mr Greyden," said man in white and hissed quietly,"what interesting offer have you been talking on the phone?"

"I have a girl," said Greyden and took a sip from his glass,"perfect to your hotel."

James knew that this conversation was heading to nothing good. He took out his phone from his pocket and pretended to search for someting when he pressed the botton and took a photo. He send it to MI6. In few minutes he will know everything about the man in white. He hide his phone and listened again.

"Do you have any photos?" asked Arabic man.

"Not yet," said Greyden quietly,"but tomorrow we will meet on the party. I will bring photos and you money. She will be yours if you like her."

"How many?" asked Hassaah looking at Greyden with his deep black eyes.

"40 000€," said Greyden's husky voice.

Hassaah smiled coldly:"It is pleasure to trade with you."

He stood up:"well then, see you tomorrow," he added and left the hotel.

James' phone rang. He looked at the screen. It was Q. He left restaurant passing Greyden's gorillas unseen and when he was in the lift, sure that he was alone, he took the call.

"Q?" asked Bond.

"007, we found the man you sent on a photo." said young voice.

"What you have for me?" asked James and Q continued:" It is Alim Hassaah, very wealthy man, he own Miison hotels and night clubs all around the world. We are sure that he is buying kidnapped girls and using them as prostitutes in his hotels."

"Thanks," said Bond and ended the call.

James unlocked the door on his apartment, entered and turn on the lights. It was big beautiful apartment with living room, bathroom and one bedroom and balcony. He sat on a sofa and started to think about the situation. He wanted to save the girl and he must came up with a plan because he never thought, not even in his wildest dreams, that Greyden would want to get rid of the girl so early. It meant that he must save her tomorrow and it was ruining his previous plans.

* * *

If you like it review and I will post next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys,

I am very sorry for being so inactive for so long. I also wanted to inform those who are interested in reading this fanfiction that I am now trying to rewrite it. Please be patient and I hope that I will be able to post the first chapter soon.

Thanks for reading


End file.
